Looming Moon
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: There wasn't anyone who appreciated the stars more than the two of them...


A/N: I have wanted to write one of these for such a long time! Since I first purchased the first book! This is a Mike/Kuro fic. Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Stellar Six of Gingacho.

0—Looming Moon—0

"Uh… What are you doing Mike?" Kurosu Ai pushed his messy navy blue hair out of his face and awkwardly met the gaze of his long-time crush and best friend, Miyake Chino who was leaning over him with eyes darkened with lust.

The golden haired female held irresistible pixy like features what with her wide, bright blue eyes that shinned whenever she'd smile, a cute button nose, high cheekbones which were sprinkled with freckles, and full, kissable pink lips, which were currently pulled up at the corners into a smile. "I'm going to kiss you, Kuro!" She winked and leaned in, her warm, delicious breath hitting the base of his throat before slowly, almost painfully slow, made her way to his lips where she then-.

Bang! BANG!

"Ai! Wake up; Mike-chan is already waiting for you outside!" His mother pounded on his door loudly, startling the male from his…dream.

He flushed and quickly leapt out of bed. _That was an embarrassing dream…I'm glad that I don't talk in my dreams like Q. _Hanasaka Ikkyu, the playboy of their band of six friends was _always _muttering a new girl's name in his sleep. He had charming good looks and flaunted them unnecessarily, which Kuro was alright with as long as his intentions were directed away from Mike.

_Oh crap, Mike!_ His pastel blue orbs flicked to the open door, immediately diving across to bolt it shut. There was no way that he'd be able to face her after such a…vivid dream.

"Ohayo, Kuro-kun!" The familiar voice sounded from behind, startling the male out of his reverie.

"M-Mike-chan! How'd you…" His voice trailed off when he saw the female standing in front of his open window with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Ha! I knew it!" She plopped down onto his bed, her azure eyes flicking over his body briefly. "I was asked a few years back from a couple of your fangirls whether you wore boxers or briefs. I told them boxers, and it looks like I was right!"

"Huh..?" The male glanced down slowly before his entire body was seemingly engulfed in flames. "D-Don't look, baka!" He shouted before diving to the bathroom for shelter. "I'll be down in five minutes, wait there for me there!" He then slammed the door shut on her grinning face, locking it secure just to ensure his privacy. _Oh man…_He sighed and rested his head against the cool wood. _Mike…Why must you be so…_He flushed. _Kawaii?_

0—Break—0

"Ohayo, Mike-chan!" A male who was sticking half-way out of the second floor window exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he watched the female approach the school with her best friend, Kuro. This male was pretty attractive with his short black hair and dimpled smile.

"Ohayo Kaname-sempai!" She called back with equal fervor, not noticing the twitch from Kuro.

"Oh, hey, Mike-chan." Another male this time, his hair a little longer than most, waved, his green hues flicking over her athletic body briefly before meeting her gaze evenly.

"Hello Kei-kun!" The oblivious female responded, her grin wide as ever.

_What the hell..? _Kuro's eyes lingered on all of the passersby, shocked to notice that more than half were male, all of whom which seemed to know Mike and would stare at her with lust in their eyes! _Unacceptable! _

His hand clamped down on the shorter teen's hand, dragging her past the approaching crowd of males. _Who knew that so many men liked Mike…?_ His eyes darkened at the thought of one of them asking her out. _I've waited much too long. Tonight. It has to be tonight._He glanced down at her confused yet still grinning face and allowed himself to flash a reassuring smile in her direction. The feeling of her small warm hand squeeze over his only cemented his decision. He would most assuredly make Miyake Chino his before the night's end.

0—Break—0

"Where are we going, Kuro-kun?" Mike asked excitedly as the male led her to his bike. They were older now, seventeen to be exact, and this was their last year of high school. Pretty soon, both of them would be taking over their parents' businesses, cutting their adventure time down by at least seventy-five percent. Wherever the dark haired male wanted to take her, she was positive that it would be fun.

"Let's go to the hill in the park." He responded.

"The hill?" She whined. "But we've been there loads of time. Come on Kuro, take me somewhere new!"

He flushed at her cuteness before looking away quickly, angling his head in such a way that she could not see the color in his cheeks. "Maybe next time, but I really want to go to the hill tonight!"

The golden haired female stood a few feet away while he climbed onto the bike, staring at his back thoughtfully. "…Alright Kuro-kun." Suddenly her hands were on his broad shoulders as she leaned over his form so that she could stare into his eyes directly. "As long as you're there, I'm sure that it'll be fun!"

He forced the blush off of his cheeks before nodding. "Alright, stand correctly or we're going to crash."

She saluted him lamely. "Aye, aye Kuro-taicho!" Before pulling back so that the only contact between the two of them was her hands on his shoulders.

"Heh." He snorted at her antics before pushing forward. "Hang on, Mike," was all he said as he poured all of his energy into his legs as they shot forward into the night.

0—Break—0

"Ah!" The female stood with her arms outstretched on either side of her and her eyes shut as she enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind brush over her warm body. "The air here is always so great, ne Kuro-kun?" She half turned to see the male's blazing blue hues glued to her form, intent on her and her alone. He didn't even seem to notice that he had goose bumps on his arms from the cold, which he was always susceptible to while she was not. She managed to calm her suddenly skittering heart, lifting a hand to touch at her cheeks in curiosity. Why did it feel as if she had sunburn? The moon was high overhead, so it wasn't possible for her face to be burning...

"Mike…" He lifted a pale finger and motioned her over. "Come 'ere."

She moved over to his lying form and knelt so that she towered over him, a small grin on her face. "What is it Kuro-?"

Her question died, overpowered by her small gasp of surprise as he suddenly reached up and dragged her down over him. Before she could even have the time to react, he'd tugged her head down over his and pressed his cold lips to hers. It was so bewildering that for a few moments, she wasn't sure of what to do, or how to even react. However, after the gentle prodding of the male, she groaned and gave into the feeling nagging in the pit of her stomach, kissing him with her inexperienced lips. It was quite awkward for the both of them, both just barely losing their lip cherry, but they managed nicely.

They pulled away from each other with a heavy gasp, both of them with labored breathing. "I…I love you Mike-chan." Kuro leaned forward and clasped her hands in his. "I've loved you since we were twelve…"

Her eyes were the size of bowls as they landed on the male. She wasn't exactly sure of what to do; her mind went blank, but she did have instincts, and those instincts told her… Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she reached up and laced the male's silky strands of hair into her hand and drew their lips together once again, this time being a little less inept.

Kuro's hands wrapped around Mike's smaller frame and he groaned; his eyes slowly sliding open when she started to giggle against his lips. He pulled back just a little, a bright blush on his face that matched her own flushed cheeks. "W-what is it?"

"Kuro…You look so silly when you kiss me." She grinned cutely.

"Baka! You aren't supposed to keep your eyes open when you kiss someone!"

She chuckled again and slid her eyes closed once more before leaning in yet again. "Alright." The pressure of their lips increased, their bodies growing hot as they pressed against one another.

Soon enough, another giggle came forth. And Kuro felt himself smiling again, he didn't seem to mind so much that she had done it again. _Oh well._ He thought; his hands on her petite hips. _At least _I'm _the one with her and not any of those other guys. _A slight bit of self satisfaction swept over his body as he cradled the laughing teen to him, a smile working it's way to his lips. Finally.

Mike was his.

0—Looming Moon/End—0

A/N: Oh my goodness! I could just die! This manga is soooo cute it's unreal! Please leave a little review! Thanx for reading!


End file.
